1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oscillator circuit. More specifically, the present invention discloses a low power balanced Colpitts oscillator with improved negative resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oscillator circuits are used for providing a reference frequency for other circuits or components in a system. As frequency requirements continue to rise, stability and phase noise performance become issues that can limit the effectiveness or efficiency of the oscillator circuit. This in turn directly affects the other circuitry utilizing the frequency signal.
In applications where phase noise and jitter sensitivity is of concern, standard phase locked loops are typically not usable. In these applications, non-PLL circuits are required.
Additionally, conventional oscillators can consume more power than is ideal for a low power consumption device.
Therefore, there is need for an efficient and effective oscillator circuit with low power consumption and improved negative resistance.